Yakuza 101
by eftee
Summary: This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, a normal, ramen-loving, orange-obsessed teenager. Or at least, he would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that he's in the yakuza. Naruto!yakuza style. SasuNaru. AU.
1. The New Kids

**_♪ _**_Shake it three time, you're playing with yourself again!_** _♪_**

"Boss, we've located him."

"Eh?"

"Him. You know…"

"…"

Exasperated sigh. "Your _son _who _ran away _six months ago?"

"Oh! Why didn't you say – YOU FOUND HIM? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY SON?"

"Sir…"

"BRING HIM TO ME RIGHT HIS MOMENT. HAS HE NO SHAME? MAKING ME WORRY LIKE THAT—"

"Sir--!"

"DOESN'T HE _LOVE_ ME ANYMORE?" _Sob._

Twitch. "BOSS."

"Oh, what?"

"…He's not _here._We've merely detected his current location."

"Wonderful! And where is his current location, my good man?"

"Uh, well…"

Hesitation.

_Evil eye._

"Eh-heh… Well… You see… I was… erm… given _extremely, heavily, I'll-kill-you-if-you-tell-Boss _orders to, uh, not tell you."

"You realize I am your Boss, and this is my son, therefore I am inclined to know of his well-being."

"He's fine, Boss!"

"And to know his _location._You realize, my good man, that… THERE ARE THINGS WORSE THAN DEATH?"

"Uh…"

Gulp.

→** y a k u z a . 1 0 1 ←**  
By FTsama

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

_"Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in."_  
--The Godfather

№**1.** The New Kids

The blond walking across a bridge abruptly paused to sneeze. While one hand held his book bag slung over a shoulder, his other hand came up to rub at his nose. The boy crinkled his nose and sniffled. Unfortunately it was spring and his allergies were coming at him with full force. He reached into the pocket of his school uniform and pulled out a crumbled piece of tissue. The boy blew into it before tossing the wad of Kleenex over his shoulder and continued crossing the bridge casually.

Allergies or not, he was in a bright, sunny mood. The sky was blue. The air was warm. The pollen from the flowers was tickling his nose, coaxing another sneeze from him that he tried really, _really _hard to keep down. His eyes were as bright as the sky and his hair as yellow as sunflowers. His skin was a healthy, bronze, no doubt from constant exposure to the sun. One of his friends always warned him he could get skin cancer. But whatever. Was it his fault he liked to be outside so much?

Okay maybe it was his fault, but we're getting off topic. The point was it was a nice day and the blond was feeling particularly bouncy as he headed to school.

He just _knew_ today was going to be a good day. Tomorrow would be a good day. The day after that would be a good day. Hell, his whole _week_ would be a _great_ week. He just _knew_ it (he ignored the fact that he always felt this way after a few bowls of ramen to fill him up).

A tanned hand came up and scratched his (extremely satisfied) belly and the boy hummed to himself as he carried on. While one corner of his shirt was tucked in, the other corner was hanging out and a few top buttons of his shirt were left unbuttoned. His jacket was left open to hang loosely on his thin shoulders. His whole uniform appeared wrinkly, giving off the appearance that he hadn't bothered to iron it after washing it three days ago and wearing it for the passed two days (which was the case).

At least this time he wasn't wearing his orange converses. He didn't want to continue to get in trouble at school, or else…

The blond paused to contemplate the 'or else.' Figuring said topic was something he'd rather not think about, he gulped and hastened his steps.

Really. Touching the 'or else' was _not_ a good idea.

When he arrived for homeroom that morning, his teacher eyed his appearance with a somewhat-satisfied look. He gave the kid credit for not wearing a Hawaiian shirt under his coat, or other atrocious graphic t-shirts and orange converses he was prone to wear. If only the boy would learn proper etiquette and how to _use an iron._

"Nice of you to join us, Uzumaki."

The blue-eyed boy grinned. Even if he didn't want to get in trouble, he was naturally prone to being late to class. It just couldn't be helped. He figured tardiness ran in the family or something. He gave his homeroom teacher a mock salute before strutting to his corner seat, winking at a few of his female classmates as he walked by them. They giggled amongst themselves and he could feel their eyes on him as he took his seat.

"We'll be having two new students join us today," the man up front went on saying. The blond stared at him with his chin propped on his hand, already feeling bored. He should have called in sick today. He had much more important things to do… like sleep, for one, and play his new video game. He just recently got an Xbox 360 Live and had been playing Halo 3 obsessively. What can he say? It's just too addicting killing people and what-not.

"But first, role call… Aizawa Michiko…"

He droned him out. It was always easy to drone out his instructor's voice. The man had the most boring tone that he ever heard.

"…Fukayama…"

He contemplated reaching into his bag and listening to his IPod.

"…Nakagawa…"

He wondered back to thinking of his breakfast earlier that morning. He was starting to think the milk he drank had expired… Oh well.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Here!" Naruto chirped, and the teacher snorted.

"We all know that." And on he went with role call.

Naruto rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat. He was going to be nice today and _not_listen to his music, but the old man brought it upon himself. Really. Being rude like that. So uncalled for. He reached down for his book bag and set it on his desk before unclipping the straps and letting it fold open. He didn't have much in it. A worn-out orange notebook. A few crumbled pieces of paper, no doubt tests and homework, pencils, markers…

"…like for you guys to meet the new students…"

"Where is it?" Naruto muttered beneath his breath. _Don't tell me I left it at home! Man!_

"…just moved here from…"

Naruto banged his head on his bag. He even forgot his Nintendo DS. Well wasn't that just peachy? What was he supposed to do _all day _now?

"Please, introduce yourselves…"

Naruto heard a sigh from his right and looked at the girl next to him curiously. She had a dreamy look plastered on her face as she stared up front. But Naruto heard the voices of the new students before he saw them.

A smooth, baritone voice sounded confidently and Naruto froze.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

A perky, feminine voice spoke up after him:

"I am Haruno Sakura! Pleased to meet you all!"

Naruto visibly paled.

There was a loud thump as the blond slid out of his chair from surprise and fell to the ground.

Ah, well, _shit._

And he thought it was going to be a _nice_day.


	2. The Runaway

"I _told _you not to tell him!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!"

"I couldn't help it! I cracked!"

"You're in the fucking Yakuza! Yakuza don't _crack under pressure!"_

"But this is Boss we're talkin' 'bout! He can be freakin' scary!!"

"I don't care! You dumbass! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"_Ack! I'm sorry! _I swear I am! Please spare m—Oh God not _that! _ANYTHING but _that_."

"Kukuku… _Prepare to suffer!"_

**Censored due to extreme violence, torture and cursing.**

**#02**: The Runaway

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I am Haruno Sakura! Pleased to meet you all!"

Naruto's life was over. Strangled gurgles came from his body (that was currently twitching on the classroom ground). Whispers traveled amongst the students as they eyed the blond with worried incredulity.

"Is he having a seizure?"

"Maybe he's choking on something…"

"What a weird guy…"

The teacher's brow twitched as he glared irritably at his student's antics. Making a scene in front of the class like that, honestly… He cleared his throat and turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "Please take the two empty seats over there." He then turned his back to the class in order to write something on the board. "And Uzumaki, it'll be in your best interest to _get off the floor _and get back to your seat _this instant._"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked. He snapped out of the daze he was in (or rather… panic attack) and clambered back into his seat, blushing furiously to the roots of his hair. He kept his gaze glued firmly to his desk and gnawed away at his thumb nail, desperately fighting away the temptation to look over in the direction of the new students. He could feel one of their gazes practically boring into the side of his head with… was that murderous intent? Eek.

_Don't look. Don't look._

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

_No matter what, don't look._

He twitched.

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._

The glare intensified to an overwhelming point.

_Don'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlook – Damn it I looked!_

He felt fear like no other paralyze him from head to toe; a fear he knew quite well; a fear that reached deep, deep into his soul… and such fear came from the frightening glare the new pink-haired student was sending him. He could feel the waves of murderous intent rolling off of the emerald-eyed girl, and he had to admit, it reminded him of sitting in the water at the beach while wave after wave rolled and pushed against his body.

But imagine those gentle waves as something larger…bigger…fiercer…deadlier.

Like a tsunami.

Naruto looked away rigidly and slumped deeper into his seat, trying to hide himself away from the world (particularly from _them—_Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura). He only had one thing in mind:

_Did Papa send them?_

* * *

As soon as class was over, Naruto darted out ahead of everyone and maneuvered hectically through the corridors of crowded bodies. He would not give them a chance to approach him. He most definitely would not. His best (and only) option was avoiding Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura at _all costs._ Naruto headed over to his locker and hastily fiddled with the lock, getting the combination wrong several times in his haste. He cursed until he finally got it to open and, shoving his books in his locker, slammed the door shut and turned to hurry down the hall again. He froze when spotting Sasuke and Sakura heading in his direction.

Squawking, Naruto turned on his heels and hurried in the opposite direction.

It was lunchtime and he was _starving. _He didn't appreciate the fact that he had to make a detour to the cafeteria. But if he thought about it, he figured he didn't have much of an appetite anymore, what-with the two new students being new in his school and all. Yes, he knew them – that much was obvious – as to how he knew them and why he was running away from them… Thinking about it made his stomach churn and not want to eat at all.

…But food was food, thus the key to Naruto's heart, and he hurried determinedly around the school. He decided to retrace his steps when it seemed as if Sasuke and Sakura took a detour as well because he saw the new students coming from his right, down another corridor. The blond slid into an empty classroom and ducked beneath the small window just in case they peeked in. He pressed his ear to the door and heard murmuring coming from the other side. When he was sure he waited long enough for them to walk by, Naruto cautiously opened the door and squinted through the crack. He stuck his head outside and cocked his head left and right. There were no signs of any pink-haired or raven-haired students.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he stepped out of the class and made his way to the cafeteria, that is, until he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

Naruto screamed bloody murder.

"Geez Uzumaki. Calm down."

When he realized the voice didn't belong to either of the new students, Naruto held a hand over his racing heart, willing himself to calm down before he gave himself a heart attack. He made sure his pulse rate was back to normal before whipping around and pointing an accusing finger at his senior (by a year).

"Sempai! Don't _scare _me like that!"

Said sempai merely rolled his eyes. "You're the one acting all paranoid ducking into classrooms! Better watch yourself Uzumaki or you'll make people believe there's someone after you!"

Naruto laughed nervously. The guy didn't know how right he was…

"But seriously, _are _there people after you?" The brunette asked as he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Are there people trying to beat you up?!"

"Hahahahaha…" Naruto scratched his cheek uncertainly. He could _say _that… "Aaah, no, no one's trying to beat me up, sempai! So what's up?"

He fell in step next to his hazel-eyed companion and the two boys headed to the cafeteria.

"Not much. I was just seeing if you wanted to hang out after school… And wondering why you were acting like there were people after you!"

"There aren't people after me!"

The two chattering boys failed to notice the hawk-eyed stares of the female students that watched their _every single move. _Ears were strained to listen in on their conversation and all attention (from the girls anyway) were focused on the blond and brunette.

"Of course there aren't, Naruto," the brunette amended, although there was a teasing playfulness in his gaze as he stared at the smaller boy from the corner of his eye. "But I'm on to you!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

The elder smirked. "Watch that tongue or I'll bite it."

Naruto flushed, stuttering. "Y-you're such a pervert, Val!"

Valentino De Luca (1) was a transfer student from Italy. For someone from a completely different country, he spoke very fluent Japanese, and the guy was friendly and easy to get along with. Apparently it was his first year at the school as well, and the two chanced meeting when Naruto tripped down a flight of stairs and landed rather ungraciously next to where Val was standing. The foreigner had the nerve to look amused at Naruto's expense, but after Naruto got over it, the two seemed to click right off the bat and met up whenever they could.

Not to mention the girls at the school seemed to have an insane notion that Val was 'gay for Naruto' and Naruto was 'gay for Val albeit still in the Denial Stage of it.' Hence, the Val-Naru Fangirl Club was formed.

That would explain the many stares of the females as they watched with heightened anticipation for Val to make a move.

It was a normal occurrence for Val to be hitting on Naruto since he found the boy's reactions both entertaining and adorable (so it was only natural the girls came to the conclusion of which way he swung and who he swung for, thus forming the VNF Club).

"Oh crap!" Naruto froze up when spotting Sasuke and Sakura heading their way. He grabbed Val and tugged them both into the closet, leaving Val in a flurry of confusion and the girls in a state of (squealing) excitement. Who would have thought Naruto would initiate things first?! He was sure quick to get through the Denial Stage and to Third Base!

"Well, geez, if you wanted to have me _that _badly…" Val said through the dimness of the broom closet. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Just didn't know you want our first time to be in a closet…"

"Shh!" Naruto hushed, not listening to what his companion was saying. He pressed his ear to the door and heard a feminine voice mutter:

"I swear he was just here a second ago…"

"This is becoming troublesome," a male voice glowered. "When I find him… I swear I'm going to hurt him so bad…"

Naruto gulped. He pulled away from the door because the voices had already faded. He knew he was only stalling the inevitable by running from them, but he would stall for as long as possible…

"So why are we hiding?"

Naruto almost screamed. Almost. He had completely forgotten Val was there, but his voice was _way _to close by the sound of it. Naruto slowly turned around to see Val staring at him innocently, their faces too close for comfort.

"You really have to stop scaring me like that," Naruto breathed, holding a hand over his racing heart.

"Do you make a habit of dragging cute guys into closets?" Val asked teasingly.

Naruto blushed. "No!! It was just – I was – Er… Never mind. Let's just get out of here…"

"There you are," were the most foreboding words Naruto ever heard when they came out of the closet.

"Oh _shit—_" he turned around nervously, hesitantly looking up to find the two new students standing in front of him, both very much pissed off. For some reason whenever he encountered an enraged Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, he always became a stuttering idiot. "H-h-h-e-he-hey… S-S-S-S-Sak-Sakura-ch-chan… t-t-teme…"

The pink haired female growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him forward so their foreheads practically clunked together. "Do you think acting like Hinata will get you out of the trouble you are in?!"

"N-n-n-no…"

"Then talk normally you idiot!" Sakura snapped.

"I c-c-can't!" Naruto cried, tears streaming down his face.

The female student body looked ready to pounce on the pink haired girl. Who the hell did she think she was treating Naruto-kun in such a dreadful way! What a bi— (2)!

"Now, now… I don't think strangling Naruto like that will make him speak properly," Val tried to pacify. At some point Sakura's hand had wrapped around Naruto's neck. The blond was gasping and turning purple.

"…Tch." Sakura released Naruto and crossed her arms, glaring down at him. "You… You have no idea what kind of trouble you have caused!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto wheezed.

"No you aren't!"

"Oh God you have no idea how sorry I am," Naruto said, rubbing his sore and aching neck. He was sorry that he was in such a predicament now. Somehow he needed to get on their good sides – particularly Sakura's. She was mighty frightening when provoked enough.

But then again, so was Sasuke.

He gulped and looked over at the raven who had yet to speak. Naruto felt himself shrink when meeting smoldering onyx orbs that Naruto swore reflected the dark flames of Hell.

"Dobe," the Uchiha drawled icily. Naruto winced. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

"What's wrong with where I've been staying?!" the blond snapped defensively.

Sasuke's brow twitched. Did Idiot really not _realize_ just where exactly they were at?

Sakura beat him to the punch. "Everything! We're taking you home, Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he looked around and noticed the whole student body, including Val, were staring at them curiously. He pushed himself on to his feet and dragged Sasuke and Sakura into the closet, slamming the door behind him. Countless pairs of eyes stared curiously at the door where they could hear muffled voices going back and forth from one person and to the next.

"I'm not going home!"

"Yes you are!"

"I ain't goin' back, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, stop being so difficult!"

"_You _guys are being difficult!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're coming back home with us so help me – I'll break all the bones in your body and drag you back!"

"…I-I can't go back!"

"Why not?!"

"I just can't! I ran away for a reason!"

"And what is your excuse?"

"I… I umm… I got lost on my way home and decided to stay here?"

"…Invalid response." _Punch._

"Ow! Sakura-chan! Was that necessary?"

_Punch._

"Goddamnit, bastard! What the hell?!"

"You deserved it."

Val knocked on the door.

"_What?_" Two voices snapped as the door swung open (the two voices belonging to Naruto and Sakura). Sasuke merely glared.

Val simply smiled. "Just wondering if you realize you're in a broom closet… And we can still hear you, you know."

"…Oh." Sakura blushed in embarrassment while she trailed out of the closet with her two male friends.

"So you know them, eh, Naruto?" Val asked conversationally. "Aren't they the new students? Are they from your hometown as well? Are you guys related?"

"You ask too many questions," Sasuke interrupted dryly. He was staring at Val like he was an annoying piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

Naruto shot Sasuke a look before returning Val's smile. "Yeah, I know them. Yeah, they're the new students. Yeah, they're from my hometown. And no, we're not related."

"Aa," Val nodded knowingly. "So you're all roomies."

"Something like that."

"And they're forcing you to go home?"

"Yeah," Naruto glared at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Coming from a third party, it really doesn't seem like Naruto wants to go home. It wouldn't be civil to force him, now would it?" Val asked the new students pleasantly.

The pink haired female eyed him while Sasuke continued to gaze at Val coolly, retorting: "Mind your own business."

"Naruto's a friend of mine. I cannot 'mind my own business' when he's being threatened," the brunette went on. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that Naruto never saw before. He was starting to feel nervous with the suffocating tension rising between Val and Sasuke. Sasuke looked ready to pulverize the other.

"I suggest you _start,_" Sasuke said.

"Guys…" Naruto intervened warningly. "This isn't necessary. And don't worry about me, Val. I'll be okay."

"Hmm." Val smiled at the blond. "If you say so, Naruto." He draped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, saying to the smaller one while locking gazes with Sasuke, a smirk on his lips, "I'd just _hate _to see you abused in any way. You're too cute."

Naruto huffed, his cheeks tinged red. "Don't say that about me!"

"What? That you're cute?"

"Yeah!"

Sakura looked from Val to Sasuke. Regardless of the Uchiha male's calm exterior, she knew that deep down he was ready to obliterate anything and everything – particularly the brunette who had an arm possessively around Naruto. Possessively. It was obvious he was doing it to tell Sasuke: _Back off. He's mine. _If not that then the smirk on his lips clearly said it. Sakura glared around at all of the girls swooning over Val's possessive display. Didn't these girls know anything? Didn't they know Naruto's meant to be with _Sasuke, _not some random character that the authoress decided to make up just for the Hell of it?

And so, as if to redeem herself, the authoress had Sasuke grab Naruto and tug him viciously away from Val's evil clutches.

"_Don't touch him,_" Sasuke snarled venomously. His tone was low and dangerous, and very, very threatening. It made Naruto nervous. What got into Bastard all of a sudden?

The fangirls perked up. What was this? A show of possessiveness from _another _competitor for Naruto's love?

HOT DIGGITY.

The Val x Naru fans officially split in half – one half supporters of VN, the other supporters of SN – Sasu x Naru.

The foreigner's expression darkened. There was something almost sinister about his smirk and stare as he looked at the raven, both boring challenging gazes. "Naruto, if they are harassing you, I can exterminate them for you."

The blond gaped. _Exterminate? _Wasn't that a bit… _extreme? _"Er, no. That's okay, Val." He waved his hands. "They're my friends."

Val met his gaze. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, sweating. Was it him or did Val seem really serious about his offer to exterminate Sasuke and Sakura? "I'm sure."

"Well now that that's settled, come on, Naruto, we're taking you home," Sakura said in a no-nonsense tone. She grabbed the blond's ear and proceeded to drag him off.

"Ow, ow, Sakura-chan! Leggo! It feels like you're gonna rip my ear off!"

"Then keep up, idiot!"

"You're walking too fast!"

"And you're walking too slow!"

"Gah – Owowowow, Saakura-chaaaan!" Naruto whined, tears streaming from his eyes in torrents.

Sasuke lingered back in order to resume his glaring contest with Val. The brunette smirked coyly as he tilted his head to stare at the raven.

"Shouldn't you go follow them?" Val asked, smiling, his eyes squinted closed in what would _appear _a friendly manner if it wasn't for the waves of hostility rolling off of either males like a tsunami.

"Tch." Sasuke sent him one final glare before turning around and stalking after Sakura and Naruto. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and brusquely brushed past other students who were staring at them in awe and curiosity. Hazel eyes lingered on the Uchiha's back before wandering over to Naruto who was still verbally protesting Sakura's abuse. Val smiled pleasantly to himself.

This wouldn't be the last time he saw Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was _still _struggling even as he was brought outside of the school and into the student parking lot. Sakura had switched ears and now the boy's other ear was as red and throbbing as the other one. How in all the world was he supposed to get out of _this _one? While Sasuke unlocked the doors of a black BMW, Sakura was getting ready to toss Naruto into the backseat when the blond was suddenly hit with an idea.

"Oh my god! Sasuke, look, _is that your brother?!_"

"_Itachi --?" _Sasuke's eyes bled red as he whipped around, snarling with murderous intent

"Where?!" Sakura snapped into attention as well and looked around.

Naruto grinned and chose the moment to slip away. He made a run for it.

He was half way across the parking lot when he heard an enraged:

"_NA-RU-TO!"_

And this time it wasn't Sakura who sounded pissed. Naruto chanced a glance over his shoulder and squawked when seeing Sasuke running after him, and Naruto had the sneaky suspicion that all Sasuke saw was _red. _It was scary how much of a bull he resembled at that moment… He was _almost _to the stairs of the school's front entrance when he was suddenly tackled from behind.

Naruto saw stars.

And little Sasukes with bull horns.

Sasuke got him and slung the dazed Naruto over his shoulder, caveman style. He walked over to the car where Sakura was waiting, looking just as irritated as Sasuke for believing Naruto's little prank. Sasuke dumped Naruto unceremoniously into the backseat before slamming the door. He himself got into the driver's seat while Sakura took the front passenger's seat.

"Do you think you might've tackled him too hard?" Sakura asked as she glanced over her shoulder at Naruto.

"Tch. No."

She gave him an odd look but turned her gaze forward, still feeling rather uncertain and a tad bit worried about Naruto.

It wasn't until they heard snoring and Sakura looked over to see Naruto drooling that her worries were put aside, only to be replaced by incredulity and annoyance.

He _actually _fell asleep!

_Naruto you idiot._

* * *

**Ramblings: **I really _didn't _want to cut the chapter off here, but feh. What must be done must be done, or else this chapter would have gone on forever… although that wouldn't be so bad, I guess. Well, for me it would. Anyway.

(1) I've refused to make up my own chars for Naruto fanfics, but in this case, it couldn't be helped. I already have roles for everyone else, and it seemed more fitting to make up an original character. Sorry. I try to avoid doing that as much as possible, but couldn't avoid it for the sake of this fanfic. xD

(2) And yes I like Sakura, so those of you who were nodding your heads in agreement… Ah well. xD It was written in good humor, no ill intentions, I assure you.

And yeah. Thanks everyone for the enthusiastic feedback for this fic so far! I appreciate it all! And I'm tired working sucks so I must go crash into bed now. xD Don't forget to leave reviews, yeah?


	3. The Dad

**#03: **The Dad

Naruto knew he was having a dream.

But it was _such _a good dream and he'd be damned if he let it end. At first it started off as a nightmare about Sakura and Sasuke showing up at his school and kidnapping him from said school's premises, but then his dream took a 180 and now he was in Ramen Land, stuffing himself silly with as many bowls of ramen as he possibly could. His dream only turned better when the Ramen Goddess showed up to bestow upon him a coupon for a Lifetime's Supply of Ichiraku Ramen, Ichiraku's being his favorite place to get ramen from back in his hometown. After the Ramen Goddess disappeared and Naruto pocketed his coupon, he couldn't help but muse how the Goddess looked like Sakura.

He was snapped out of his musings when Sasuke-with-rabbit ears walked by, looking disdainfully at his wristwatch and scowling.

"I'm late," he drawled out in a monotone voice. He paused to give a side-long glance at Naruto who was currently gaping at him. "What?" Sasuke-Rabbit snapped. "Just 'cause I'm dressed like a rabbit doesn't mean I'm gonna act all fucking cute so stop gaping at me like an idiot, _dobe._"

He was about to give a retort when there was a mighty ROAR and a Val with lion ears and claws and tail went chasing after Sasuke-rabbit. Naruto blinked in befuddlement but in the end, decided to kick back and relax, finding entertainment in Sasuke-rabbit being chased by Val-lion.

"_Kekekeke… Sasuke-rabbit…" _

Back in reality, Naruto shifted in his sleep, spread eagle out on the car's backseat with a hand scratching a tanned belly. Drool dribbled from the corner of his open mouth.

Regular Sasuke, the Sasuke Without Rabbit Ears, twitched. What the hell was Dobe going on about? Him? Rabbit ears? What the --?

"Aaaha…" Naruto snorted in his sleep and rolled on to his side, his drool dribbling on to the car's leather interior. Sasuke's expression darkened. "Val…s'at tickles…"

_Val--? _A vein pulsed in Sasuke's temple as he raised a fist, said fist shaking in righteous outrage. That was where he drew the line. There was _no way_ he was going to stand back and let idiot blond dobes _drool _on _his car's leather interior _while dreaming of _that guy. _Sasuke reached out with a snarl and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, dragging the sleeping blond out of the car and tossing him on to the concrete sidewalk. A disgruntled 'oomf' came from the lump before said lump shifted and rolled over on to their back.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and squinted, wondering why everything was so bright. The first thing he noticed was that he was staring up at a very blue sky. Secondly, he noticed he was lying on something hard. Thirdly, his body hurt, like he had been tossed on to concrete or something. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, still half awake, and scratched halfheartedly at the small of his back where tiny rocks had dug into his skin. Naruto attempted to stifle a yawn when he finally realized there was a pair of feet right in front of him.

Blinking, Naruto tilted his head back and had to squint a bit due to the sun glaring down at him and shadowing the person's features.

"Oi, mind moving a bit to the right?"

"…"

"Oi, oi, are ya deaf or somethin'?"

"…"

Naruto scowled impatiently, raising his voice a bit, "I _said _to _move._"

"I heard you, idiot," the shadow-that-Narut-didn't-know-was-Sasuke drawled out.

"Then why aren't you moving?!"

Sasuke snorted.

Before Naruto could say anything, someone walked over next to Sasuke, effectively blocking away the sun and putting light on the two bodies. Naruto blinked in confusion. "Sakura-chan? Eh? Sasuke-teme? What are you two…doing… here…" Somewhere a record skidded to a halt. Naruto buried his face in his hands and whined pitifully. "So it _wasn't _just some horrible nightmare?"

Sakura heaved a sigh. "No, Naruto, it wasn't 'just some horrible nightmare.'"

"So you really didn't give me a coupon for a lifetime's supply of Ichiraku's ramen?"

"_No, _Naruto."

"Oh." The blond deflated. "That sucks." He scratched his head and looked side to side. "Hey, where are we anyway?"

Sakura rubbed her temples. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Attention Deficit Disorder much?

"Look behind you." Sakura pointed.

He did as he was instructed and nearly fainted when he twisted around to see what Sakura was pointing at. It was a large mansion – an _extremely _large mansion. It took up so much land that the mansion/area was given its own name. It was known as the _Plaza, _not just to the occupants of the large building, but also to the people of the town. Naruto loosened his tie. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating. Blue eyes glanced about nervously before glancing over his shoulder. They had already passed through the front gate. It was a five mile dash from where he sat and to the front gate – five miles down the lawn, through trees and down a hill and passed a fountain _to freedom. _

"You're a fast runner and all, Naruto, but you wouldn't make it very far," Sakura said, as if reading his mind. Naruto deflated. The pink-haired female always had a scary talent for reading his mind. Sakura snorted. "You're just predictable."

He started to protest when he was grabbed roughly by his shirt and hauled to his feet. Sasuke gave him a look but proceeded to ignore Naruto as he dragged him towards the mansion's front doors. Sakura walked ahead of them and pressed the buzzer. There was a tiny camera above the door that moved and zoomed in on them before the doors finally opened. Two men in suits stood there waiting. They moved aside to allow the three teens entrance into the front lobby, bowing as they passed them by.

"God, asshole, I can walk on my own," Naruto glowered and pulled himself free of Sasuke's grasp. He fixed his school uniform, all the while muttering curses underneath his breath. He heard the two men in suits close the door before sighing, as if resigned to his fate. Oh well. Might as well go down like a man. He lifted his head up high and squared his shoulders before marching after Sakura who had walked on ahead. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and casually took up the rear.

The lobby itself was wide and spacious, the ceiling reaching three stories high where a painting of samurais fighting demons could be seen circling a chandelier. It was a large, circular area with a lion statue at the very center. A dark red carpet made up the floor that muffled their footsteps as they wandered across the lobby and towards a staircase. They ascended up to the second level where a silver-haired man waited for them at the top. His hair was spiked at a certain angle, and like the others, was wearing a black suit. But rather than wearing a white collared shirt, he was wearing a pink one and his left eye was covered with an eye patch. A mask covered his face nose down, so the only thing visible was a single, lazy eye.

The man saluted them. "Yo."

"Kakashi," Sakura nodded in greeting once they were up the steps.

The man's good eye wandered over to a sulking blond who was currently avoiding any and all eye contact. Kakashi's eye curved, and if it wasn't for his mask, it would be evident that he was smiling in amusement.

"Welcome home, Naruto!" he sang out good-humoredly.

Naruto didn't mind looking at Kakashi then to send him a withering glare.

The glare didn't have any effect on the man because he continued on cheerily, "Your father's currently in a meeting, so if you wouldn't mind just sitting around I'm sure your father will be with you shortly."

Naruto let out an explosive sigh but nodded despairingly. He was dreading his encounter with his father, not because he was a cruel man that he'd pulverize Naruto for running away, but because he'd no doubt guilt him to death for running away in the first place. But he had a perfectly good reason that he figured running away was the only way to get his father to understand…

Again he sighed and treaded on, following Sakura and Sasuke down the hall. As they moved further down, the corridor became dimmer and less lit. They made several turns that, if it were anyone else who didn't know how to maneuver through the _Plaza, _would have gotten lost. Once they reached a hall with a Buddha statue at the end, they turned to the tapestry on the wall next to it – a velvet red tapestry with a golden lion embodied on it. Sakura brushed aside the tapestry and pressed her hand against a certain spot on the wall where a symbol was engraved. The area she touched lit and then the wall slid open. They entered the new room and the wall resumed its previous position.

It was a waiting room of sorts with shelves full of books, potteries and vases for display, two couches, and paintings for the viewing pleasure. There was another door at the opposite side of the room, but they didn't bother heading for it. Naruto slumped down on a couch and spread his arms across its back. Sakura sat down on a desk and crossed her legs, busying herself reading the newspaper that had been left on the table. Sasuke simply stood by the window and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

It was only a minute letter that Naruto threw himself down on the couch so he was laying down on his back, an arm strewn across his eyes.

"Gah! I'm so _bored!_"

Sakura rolled her eyes and set down the newspaper. She drummed perfectly manicured nails against the desk's surface before uncrossing her legs and crossing them again, this time shifting her legs' positions. "How about you tell us why you ran away _there._"

"I don't know. That'd be like me running to America and you asking me why I ran away 'there.'"

Sakura gave a derisive snort. "Not really. Do you not realize the danger you were in staying where you were at?"

Naruto moved his head to the side so he could look at her with a quirked eyebrow. "I didn't see anything dangerous about it…" He looked away so he was staring at the ceiling, moving his hands so his fingers were splayed across his belly. "I didn't think it mattered where I ran away to. And I liked it there. I had fun. It was a great experience. You guys should understand more than anyone why I left."

Sakura sighed and gave her friend a sympathetic look. "We do, Naruto. It's just, where you _went –"_

The door across the room suddenly opened. Naruto sat up and Sasuke opened his eyes, each teen looking at the door as men, and some women, came filing out. They were all intimidating figures, each one wearing a suit. It seemed as if the tiny waiting room was filled and cramped by the time they emptied themselves out. Naruto frowned when a hand suddenly descended on his head, and his frown turned into a full blown scowl when that same hand ruffled his hair.

"So you're finally home, eh, brat."

He glared at the violet-haired woman who was grinning down at him viciously. She was wearing a long, black trench coat and a short, tight skirt and a white-collared top that was buttoned low enough for her cleavage to hang out. She was crouching down in front of him that Naruto had a _great_ view down her shirt. He could practically see her black bra. Hey, it was _perfectly _alright for a man to appreciate the female's anatomy, especially when they were practically shoving it in your face.

But the hand ruffling his hair turned into a harsh noogie, so Naruto didn't have any qualms of shoving her away. "Bah! Anko! Stop that!"

Mitarashi Anko laughed and sat down next to him, crossing her legs so her skirt hitched up. She draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and tugged the younger boy close. "It was _so _boring without you, kid. And your dad was practically pissing himself in his pants everyday you were gone."

"You were just bored because you didn't have anyone to harass!" Naruto accused.

"So what of it?"

"Pedophile!"

Anko grinned devilishly. "Can't a woman appreciate a good piece of meat?"

He returned the grin. "Well… can't blame you there then, I guess."

"I always wondered what you'd look like in a school girl's uniform."

Sakura glanced questioningly at the white haired man who stood next to her. His hair was long and spiky, his frame large and built. He was staring at her oddly serious before leering at her unabashedly. Sakura growled and punched him so hard he went flying towards Naruto and Anko. People stepped aside as not to have the man go flying into them.

"Idiot pervert," Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms and looking indignant.

"Oh, hey Ero-sennin," Naruto said as he leaned over to look at the man who had landed in front of the couch. The man grinned and waved.

"Yo, brat."

"What'd you do to make Sakura-chan mad?"

"Nothing," the white-haired man said as he sat up and adjusted his clothes. A dreamy expression crossed his face momentarily as he sighed, "She gets like Tsunade more and more…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the chattering in the room died down. All eyes turned to the opened door when a man stepped out, and Naruto found himself gulping. It sounded so loud to his ears he wondered if everyone else heard. But no one seemed to be looking at him so he figured they _hadn't _heard. Bodies moved aside to allow the man to walk further into the room, each step muffled by the carpet as he neared Naruto.

Was it him or did the room get colder?

Naruto kept his gaze glued firmly to the ground, and he still refused to look up even when the man's shoes came into his line of vision. The footsteps stopped and Naruto resisted all temptation to look up.

"Naruto," the man spoke, his voce bringing the temperature in the room below negative zero.

Naruto still didn't look.

There was silence before he spoke again, this time addressing everyone else in the room. Naruto could still feel his gaze on him. "Everyone. Leave. My _son _and Ihave some things to talk about."

It didn't take long for everyone to empty themselves out. Anko patted Naruto sympathetically on the back. "Well, nice knowin' ya, kid!"

When it seemed like everyone had left, Naruto heard some more shuffling and he looked to the side to see Sakura and Sasuke tip-toeing out as quietly as possible. He flailed indignantly. "_Traitors! _Don't leave me here alone!"

Sakura paused, making Sasuke bump into her. He scowled but she ignored him and instead laughed nervously at Naruto. "Eh-heh-heh… We'll… talk later, Naruto. Bye!" She dashed out of the room. Sasuke blinked slowly and looked over at Naruto, who was giving him his most pitiful expression.

Sasuke walked out calmly. The door closed behind him, insuring Naruto's doom.

"That _bastard,_" Naruto seethed, looking ready to get up and stalk after Sasuke, but the sound of someone clearing their throat made him abruptly freeze.

He turned guiltily to the man and gulped loudly as he raised his head, eyes trailing from the black slacks, to the white buttoned shirt, along a sky blue tie with _'World's Best Dad' _imprinted down the length of the front, to a firm jaw, before meeting identical blues. It was almost like staring into a mirror, except the man before him was older, and the length of his blond locks reached his shoulders and trailed down the back of his neck. And while Naruto had scars on his cheeks, this man did not. And while Naruto looked guilty, this man looked…tired, and disappointed. Naruto winced.

"Um, heh-heh, hey Pops," Naruto said in a way to lighten the tense atmosphere. But it didn't work because the man didn't even bat an eyelash. The teen laughed awkwardly before silencing himself when the man spoke up sharply:

"_Naruto. _You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Er, I kno—"

"_After _I'm done talking," he interrupted. Naruto snapped his mouth closed. "Do you have _any idea _how _worried _I was? Six months, Naruto! Six. Months. Six months and no phone call, no letters, no _nothing!"_

"I'm SOR—"

"I am talking." The blond man started pacing as he ranted away, "Do you realize what trouble we've gone through to find you? To get you back? Do you realize what could have _happened _to you? No, of _course _not. If it wasn't bad enough that you ran away and was gone for six months, it turns out you were staying in _enemy territory!"_

"I—what?" Naruto looked positively confused. "I was?"

"And you _didn't even know!" _Namikaze Minato rounded on him. Naruto pressed himself up against the couch reflexively. "What were you _thinking?!"_

"I was…thinking they had a really good ramen place?" Naruto said meekly.

"Do you feel bad for abandoning your father?"

Naruto bowed his head. "Yes…"

"Do you feel bad for making your father worry?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sorry for your actions?"

"Ye--… wait! No, no, no, no, NO!" Naruto abruptly stood up and pointed at Minato. "I knew you were going to do this! You! Always trying to make me feel guilty! I'm not going to let you win!"

"…So you're not sorry for breaking my poor heart?" Minato asked, holding a hand over his heart and looking at his son pitifully.

"Ye – ARGH! Stop _doing _that!" If Naruto looked like anything at that moment, it was that he looked like a five year old throwing a tantrum. He even looked ready to stomp a foot in agitation, but held himself back from doing so. "Do you want to know why I left?"

"Why?" Minato asked, blinking innocently.

"Because you _never _let me go out! I'm always stuck in here!"

"I _do to _let you go out!" Minato started to protest, but Naruto interrupted.

"You let me go out, but only within the vicinities of the Plaza," Naruto deadpanned. "You never let me go outside of the gates. And I've been home schooled since I was five! When I was gone, I attended school like the other kids! And you know what? I. LIKED. IT!"

Minato turned somber instantly. "I understand…It's just… Can you blame a pitiful man such as myself for not wanting his Naru-chan to get hurt? Wanting to protect him forever?"

Naruto faltered when Minato took his hands and stared at him sadly.

"Am I really that bad of a father that you'd want to go run away? Am I bad for wanting to protect you?"

"No, no," Naruto amended with a sigh. He patted his father's shoulder. "I'm…sorry for getting mad at you, and for running away. I really didn't mean to be gone for so long…"

The man's expression instantly brightened when hearing Naruto's apology. "You're forgiven." He embraced Naruto suddenly who blinked and started to protest. "Now tell your Papa how much you missed him!"

"H-hey! Stop! This is _embarrassing!"_

"It's okay, Naru-chan. It's just you and me, no one else will hear you declare how much you missed your Papa!"

"N-no!"

The teen's head practically spun when he was suddenly pulled back at arm's length so Minato could look at him intently.

"It would make me feel even better to know that you missed your Papa."

Naruto twitched.

Minato's voice turned serious as he said after noting Naruto's hesitation: "You know, I _do _have those pictures of you doing a Tom Cruise imitation in your socks and underwear while singing."

Naruto gaped at him incredulously as he spluttered. "Y-you…!! You're so _evil!"_

"I'm sure Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun will enjoy seeing those," Minato continued as if he hadn't heard Naruto.

The teen bowed his head, blond locks shadowing his eyes before he suddenly latched himself to his father in an exaggerated embrace. "Oh _father! _I missed you!"

Minato smiled gleefully and patted Naruto on the head. "There, there, son. I missed you, too." They withdrew from the hug. "I have to go talk with some of my men and then we can have dinner."

"Alright. 'Cause I'm _starving." _Naruto patted his grumbling stomach to emphasize his point. Minato chuckled as he maneuvered to the door and opened it, but both blond men found themselves blinking as several bodies came tumbling in, each one looking just as guilty as the last.

"Were you… _eavesdropping?" _Naruto asked them indignantly.

Sakura giggled nervously from somewhere underneath Anko, Hatake Kakashi, a brunette male around Naruto's age, and… "_Teme?! _You were eavesdropping too?!"

The raven-haired male extracted himself from the top of the bodily pile and dusted his clothes off, looking as dignified as he possibly could. The others started to pick themselves up, untangling limbs and what-not. "As if I would eavesdrop, dobe."

"Then what the hell--?!"

"I was merely trying to stop them and got caught in the fall."

Naruto snorted disbelievingly. "Liar!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"We were just worried and wanted to make sure you were still alive, kid," Anko said with a wink. Minato shook his head amusedly.

"You give me little credit. Well, come, Anko. There's some things we still need to finish discussing with the others." Anko nodded and walked off with Minato. The man paused to look at Kakashi. "Will you be joining us?"

Kakashi nodded. He departed with the other two adults – after ruffling Naruto's hair and making the boy scowl.

Once the adults were gone, Naruto rounded an accusatory glare to Sakura, the brunette male, and to Sasuke who was currently looking off in another direction.

"Well don't give me that look! I heard you were back and I wanted to see if the rumors were true!" the brunette said with a defensive wave of his hands. He was a rowdy-looking boy, his brunette hair a spiky mane, the style and the red, triangular tattoos on either cheeks giving him a roguish appearance. He grinned at Naruto, baring unnaturally sharp canines. "Where have you been anyway?!"

"Oh, in Osaka," Naruto said thoughtfully, thinking back to when his father said he had been staying in enemy territory. "In the Miyakojima ward."

The brunette stared at him skeptically. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah." Naruto shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"_Dude, _Osaka's like, land of our enemies, you know? If anyone had found out who you were –"

He rolled his eyes. "And how was I supposed to know this?"

"Maybe because you were only drilled about it several times by Iruka-sensei," Sakura chided.

"…Well nothing happened, okay?!" Naruto crossed his arms childishly. "You guys are blowing this _way _out of proportion." When Sakura was about to voice her protest, Naruto held up a hand and continued, a vein twitching in his temple, "And you know what I just realized? I was manipulated by my dad. _Again. _Always making me the guilty one…"

Silence.

And then:

"So what's this about a Tom Cruise imitation anyway?"

"…Shut up, Kiba."

* * *

**Ramblings: **Just to answer _Mink's _question, I got the idea for this fic from a Naruto!fanart… I don't remember who drew it for the life of me, but it was of Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto and they were wearing suits and Sakura had a bazooka and Sasuke or Naruto had a grenade… and… uh yeah and I was like HOW COOL I WANT TO WRITE A YAKUZA FIC. And bam this is born. If anyone knows who drew the fanart that'd be AWESOME. I just remember seeing it on DevArt, and that's about it, aha.

And I am _so glad _to see all the positive responses to Val. xD I was so not sure about him. But thanks guys. And thanks for the constant positive feedback for this fic. And a reviewer mentioned Naruto seemed weak-ish but, that's just 'cuz Sakura and Sasuke are intimidating people, lol. Believe me, he's not a pushover. He's only a pushover when Sakura's around.

And more about the _Plaza _and characters will be explained further in the next chapter. :)


	4. The Punishment

So big thanks to everyone who knew what pic I was talking about! Said pic being "**Gangsta Shit**" by **Samurai-PET **http : / www dot samurai-pet./art/Gangsta-Shit-77897908

And I am so terribly sorry for not updating this or Yaoi High or Pride&promise in…a while. I pretty much rushed through this chapter to get _something _out for you guys. But thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

"I can't believe you honestly _did not know _that you were staying in enemy territory."

"_Okay, _Kiba –"

"I mean, I know _I'm _slow but I'm not _that _slow. I would have figured it out after the first day being there."

"I _get _it, Kiba –"

"But you were there for _six months. _Talk about being WAY blond."

"Shut _up, _Kiba –"

"They're like our arch-enemies, you know? Our biggest rivals! How can you _not _know?"

"I don't know! I just _didn't –"_

"Is your dad still pissed? If I was him I'd be, and I'd wonder why my son was such an _idiot –"_

"ARGH."

Naruto gave a strangled cry, looking torn between pulling his hair out and pouncing Kiba. He chose the latter.

Kiba screamed bloody murder.

**#04: **The Punishment

"They seem to be getting bolder in their advances." Namikaze Minato sighed as he addressed his men (and women), having continued their meeting from the short recess (that he had spent scolding Naruto – making him feel guilty was more like it).

"We need to attack them first --," someone voiced, but another man stepped up next to Minato. Dark hair and onyx eyes – there was an arm band around his upper arm with a fan sewn on to it.

"That would be foolish," he reprimanded the younger one, who instantly backed down when meeting the cold, blank stare of Uchiha Fugaku. "It would give them a reason to declare war."

The younger one seemed to struggle for a bit before he bravely said, "Then why don't we declare war?"

"Because we are _avoiding _war, moron," the man next to him growled irritably, smacking him smartly upside his head.

"Er, right, I knew that."

Minato chuckled. "Anyway, they do seem to be getting bolder. It's probably almost time we called on our allies to make sure they have our backs in case a war does break out."

There were several murmurs of agreement.

"You're all dismissed," Minato said with a wave of his hand. "We'll catch up again later. Thank you all for coming."

He shook hands with several of his men, bidding them all a good-day as they dispersed, emptying themselves out of the office to go about their individual business. Fugaku and Minato were the only ones who remained in the room after everyone else left.

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" Minato asked, turning questioning blue orbs to Fugaku.

"There's been reports that an outside family is getting involved with Amegakure."

"An outside family?"

"A family outside of Japan. A mafia family."

The blond man frowned. "Do you know which?"

"No. My men are still investigating."

Minato sighed and slumped back in his seat. Fugaku was leaning against the edge of his desk, his arms crossed.

"I trust you'll be able to handle the situation, Uchiha."

"Of course. Who better than me, Yondaime?" Fugaku shot back, matching Minato's smirk.

"You _know _I hate being called that."

The Uchiha snorted. "But it _is _your title. You should be used to it."

"Title or not, I prefer to be called by my _name _like everyone else does. I mean, you don't hear me calling you Chief, now do you?"

"No but you should."

Minato scoffed. "Oh please. That would just make your ego inflate even _more. _Heaven knows why Mikoto tolerates your large head."

"Hn." A trademark Uchiha grunt. It could be used for several different occasions – having several different interpretations. You'd have to have years of experience talking and dealing with an Uchiha to be able to differentiate between all 'Hn's. Luckily Minato had _more _than enough experience. Fugaku wasn't his best friend and closest confidant for no reason. "So Naruto is home, I hear."

Fugaku hadn't been there for the first half of the meeting but Kakashi had informed him of Naruto's return. It was him who had located Minato's son and only child's location – him who had sent out Sakura and Sasuke knowing only those two would be able to bring back their friend. Even Fugaku was surprised that Naruto was able to avoid detection for so long. It only became apparent _why _he had avoided detection for so long when he and several of his men snuck on to enemy territory to scout the premises (and to check up on the Ame family to see what they were up to). It was by sheer luck – and coincidence – that they found Naruto.

"Yes," Minato said, suddenly busying himself with stacking up the already neatly stacked papers on his desk.

"Why did he run away?"

"Because," was the short response.

"Because…?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow. He could venture a guess as to why the teenager would.

"He's going through a rebellious phase," Minato said as if that was the most obvious answer.

"A rebellious phase… because his father doesn't let him go out to play?"

"I do _too _let him go out to play!" Minato retorted haughtily, glaring at Fugaku.

"Right. That was probably the first time he went passed those gates."

"No it was not!"

"Oh, my bad. The first time he went further than Ichiraku ramen."

Minato glared at him scathingly. "Thanks to me not letting my son out, he avoided being caught by Amegakure! Otherwise he wouldn't have _survived _six months there, let alone one!"

"Of course not," Fugaku drawled out in a bored tone. He examined his nails, looking for any dirt beneath them. "That's because most people don't even know you _have _a son."

Minato visibly deflated. There was a prolonged silence before the blond man finally spoke up, "Can you blame me?"

"…No. No one can blame you."

* * *

"Ugh I swear sometimes I get lost in here, and I _live _here," Naruto grumbled after wandering around the Plaza for a good fifteen to twenty minutes.

"Well you were gone for six months, it's only natural you might forget your way sometimes," came the chiding voice of Sakura once Naruto stepped into his room.

"Man my room _still _looks the same," Naruto said, giving his room a once over. There were clothes strewn carelessly over his bedroom floor, his closet was left half-open, exposing the messy state of some more clothes on the floor, shirts half hung, magazines piled up. There was a computer desk next to his unmade bed with empty chip bags and empty soda cans left on the table. A dartboard was attached to the wall across his bed and several random posters were plastered on the walls. Sakura was sitting on the bed with Sasuke occupying the computer chair.

"Were you expecting someone to clean it up _for _you?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah!" The blond plopped down on his bed next to his pink-haired friend, making the girl bounce on her spot. He snickered and ducked when she threw a pillow at his head. He noticed Sakura and Sasuke had changed out of their school uniforms and into formal attire similar to what Minato and his men and women had been wearing. Personally Naruto liked it when Sakura dressed all business-like. The tie, the faded pink-collared top, the tight black skirt and heels and the stern look she was prone to giving him made his imagination go _wild._

But other than that there was no real joy to wearing stiff clothing and ties that were snuggled too tightly against your neck. The only reason the teens even bothered was because the Elders were visiting the Plaza and were very strict about everyone following the dress code.

"Just because there are maids here does not mean you can disregard _your _chores," Sakura reprimanded, her arms crossed.

"I didn't mean the _maids," _Naruto said matter-of-factly. "I meant _you. _You should consider it as practice for when you become my cute wife."

While Sakura spluttered and turned red with speechless indignation, Sasuke mentally counted down the seconds before Armageddon.

_Three…_

Sakura twitched.

_Two…_

A dawning look of realization crossed Naruto's face as he realized his impending doom. "Um, Sakura-chan, heh heh, I was _kidding… _You know like… Hahaha…a joke?"

_One…_

"…"

"…"

"…Sakura-chan?" Naruto squeaked nervously.

Sasuke watched as Armageddon erupted within Naruto's room.

"_NA-RU-TO!"_

"Sakura-chan…! I was kidding! Please stop chasing me around my room!"

Sasuke propped his feet up on the computer desk and shuffled a deck of cards he had picked up from Naruto's table. He could hear things being destroyed and their rampaging feet as they paraded around the room, or rather, Naruto avoided being murdered in cold blood. Naruto's screams and begs for mercy was music to his ears. He deserved the torture after what he put everyone through; after what he put _Sasuke _through. Making him go to Osaka just to drag his ass home… So inconsiderate… and then making him meet that Val guy… Sasuke didn't know why but he _really _didn't like Val. What was his deal flirting with Naruto anyway?

"Uh, Sakura-chan, where'd you get that? I don't think you can hide that underneath your skirt…"

Sasuke paused his shuffling to listen in.

"Ummm…Really, Sakura-chan, don't you think you're going a bit far? …Sakura-chan… Heh heh please say something…"

"Hasta la vista."

"Pasta a whatta? No seriously, Sakura-chan! Have you lost your mind?! That's a _bazooka! _You're gonna destroy this whole side of the building!"

"So long as I get you!"

"Point that thing somewhere else! Sa – Sakura!"

Sasuke decided it was time to step in.

"Sakura, put it down."

A Sakura with a bazooka was _never _a safe thing.

"But _Sasuke-kun!" _Sakura whined, stomping her foot like a temperamental five-year old…with a deadly weapon.

"Put. It. Down."

"No," she growled, holding her weapon possessively.

"We're not going to take it away," Naruto tried to pacify gently. "We just want you to put it _away_ so you don't make us all blow up."

"…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke started to say, his tone warning.

Narrowed, emerald eyes swiveled from Sasuke's warning stare to Naruto's cautious one before her bottom lip protruded out in a pout and she lowered her weapon, sniffling. "You two never let _me _have any fun. You guys _always _get to blow things up, but when it comes to me… it's not fair!"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged relieved glances.

"I think she's… you know…time of the month," Naruto whispered secretively to Sasuke, who nodded in agreement. They didn't know why but there always one time in the month where Sakura was extremely emotional and sulky for a whole week. Her moods would constantly change from one thing and to the next and neither males could understand _why._

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Sakura-chan," the blond said.

Before Sakura could give any response there was a knock on Naruto's door. All three teens turned to see a tanned man standing there, smiling at them, a familiar scar running across the bridge of his nose. Sakura brightened up instantly, as did Naruto who ran over to the man excitedly.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Umino Iruka grinned as he reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair, but the teen merely beamed happily at his tutor. "I heard you were home. Where have you been, Naruto? I hope your father gave you a proper talking to because Heaven knows I'm about ready to give you one –"

Naruto huffed and stared sulkily at the man. "I already heard it from dad…"

"Okay…" Iruka eyed him exasperatedly. "Honestly though, Naruto… Haven't you paid attention to _anything _I've taught you?"

"I have!" Naruto protested. "I just…kind of forgot?"

Iruka shook his head. "I suppose that's fine since you're okay and home. But don't think I'm letting you off _that _easily. I've had six months to think about how to punish you."

"Are you _serious?" _Naruto gaped incredulously. "I've been gone and all you could think about is how to _punish _me?"

"Well, yes," Iruka said with a frown, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world for him to do was think of a way to 'punish' Naruto for running away. "You've missed out on _six months _of lessons… You're going to have to make it up some way."

"Iruka-sensei…" The blond whined. "Did you even care that I was gone?"

Iruka looked surprised. "Of course I did! I worried about you every day!" The hopeful look Naruto was giving him made him chuckle. "I just found it easier to worry less if I thought about a way for you to make up being gone."

"Oh…Okay." Naruto relaxed at Iruka's answer. It was at that moment that Naruto's stomach chose to growl, and loudly at that. The blond smiled sheepishly and Iruka simply laughed, not at all surprised by Naruto's hunger. He, along with the three teens, headed through the complex halls of the Plaza as they made their way to the kitchen to find something to eat. Naruto settled for a hot cup of noodles. Unfortunately the others had to as well since the house chef was gone for the day and there was nothing else to make.

"So, hey, Iruka-sensei. What's this punishment you were talking about?" Naruto asked after they finished their snack. They spent the time eating talking about things that happened while Naruto was gone such as Sakura having broken up with this guy she had been dating before Naruto ran away. Naruto couldn't remember his name nor had he ever bothered to remember his name since any guy who dated Sakura-chan was his enemy. Sakura hadn't been attached to the guy anyway. She was only dating him for two weeks before Naruto ran away, and then another month until she grew bored of him and dumped him.

And apparently one of the old geezers in the council finally croaked and died. Naruto wasn't very fond of the council – none of the younger generations were. There was only one or two or a few of the elderly that the younger generation liked, but other than that, they never bothered to concern themselves much with the council.

There were other things that they were going to get into but Naruto decided to ask about his punishment instead. Iruka beamed at the question. Not a good sign.

"Well… Do you remember Sarutobi-san's grandchild?"

"Eh? I didn't know the old man had a grandkid," Naruto said, squinting at Iruka. Sarutobi was a member of the Council and one of the few elders that the younger generation liked wholeheartedly.

Iruka chuckled. "Konohamaru."

"_Eh?!" _Naruto gaped. "That brat is the old man's grandkid?!"

"_Yes, _Naruto," Iruka said, eyeing his student disapprovingly for his tone. Sakura delivered him a well deserved smack upside his head, making the blond pout. "Anyway…Him and two of his friends, Moegi and Udon are going to be frequenting the Plaza… and they're starting to be schooled more about the Family so I thought I'd have _you _teach them about the Family and how things work."

"_What?!" _Naruto looked aghast at the very prospect of teaching little brats. "But Iruka-sensei!!"

"Was that a wise decision?" Sasuke asked in a drawl.

Sakura looked like she wanted to ask that question herself, but refrained.

Iruka looked sheepish. "I admit I am rather doubtful of the decision myself…"

"Then why – Hey, hey, wait! Are you not confident in my skills and intelligence?!"

"No, that's not it –"

"I'd make an AWESOME teacher! Those kids will know everything there is to know! Believe it! I'll drill everything into their puny little heads that they won't be able to forget _anything!"_

"Even though you yourself forget the basics?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"So mean, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, gripping a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Even so, I'm sure Sakura-san and Sasuke-san will be willing to help you teach the kids."

"We will?" Sasuke asked, staring at Iruka blankly.

"Of course we will!" Sakura beamed at Iruka. She was never one to be able to say no to the man. He was always so sweet.

"We will?" Sasuke repeated, this time staring blankly at Sakura.

"Yeah!" Sakura turned her beam to Sasuke. But there was something sinister hidden beneath her smile. Her eyes were practically daring him to say anything otherwise.

"…We will," he finally said in defeat.

"Great!" Iruka clapped his hands together, visibly pleased. "Well, I must take off. Konohamaru and the others will be coming here this weekend, so be prepared, Naruto." He stood up and ruffled the boy's head before waving Sakura and Sasuke off and leaving.

Sasuke was still wondering how he managed to get dragged into Naruto's punishment… _again. _The last time Naruto had been punished for putting green hair dye in his father's shampoo bottle, thus turning Minato's hair green, and Naruto was made to repair one of the fences. _Somehow _Sasuke was dragged in and forced to help in the fences' reparation. There was also another time where several dozen frogs were let loose in a council meeting and Naruto was made to mow the lawn (believe me when I say that's a _lot _of lawn to mow) and of course Sasuke was made to help. There were plenty of other times where Sasuke was dragged into Naruto's punishments but thinking about it would only make the young Uchiha want to murder Naruto where he sat, out of spite.

"…Umm, Sasuke why are you holding a knife and looking like you want to murder me?"

Sasuke looked at the knife that he swore he hadn't been holding a second earlier. Oops. He set the knife down.

"…You're still looking at me like you want to murder me."

"That can't be helped, dobe."

"Argh you're such an asshole. Ya think you'd be happier that I'm home."

"Ecstatic," he drawled sarcastically.

* * *

Poor Sasuke. Having to put up with Naruto and getting dragged into his punishments. Ah well. –finds glee in his torture-

And I was hoping to get a longer chapter out…but as I said above…I rushed to get something out to you guys. And here is something. Forgiveth me. ToT;

And plz leave luv? –returns luv-

PS: And I might as well... **I's searching for a beta for this fic. Drop a message if interested! kthxx!! **


	5. The Family

I know I don't reply to reviews so I just want you guys to know you're all awesome for reviewing and I hope you won't be too mad for taking a while for me to update. SORRY DUDES. Think of this as a...thanksgiving gift? Still 3 hours left of thanksgiving here in cali anyways. xD And a note to Celestialfae - yes i've seen your suggestion. I'll consider it but I already have my plans for this fic, haha, so thank you!

And thank you to El Gilliath for the beta!

* * *

**y a k u z a . 1 0 1  
5. **→ The Family

"I don't really understand how Iruka-sensei expects me to teach Konohamaru and the others," Naruto said, him, Sakura and Sasuke lounging in his bedroom. "I mean… I've been educated about the Family and all that jazz, but like… I don't have any _real _experience in the family biz."

"I don't think Iruka-sensei is worried about that," Sakura pacified as she filed her nails, bored out of her mind. The boys always seemed content to sit around and do absolutely nothing, but sometimes Sakura found her best friends to be so utterly _boring. _"He just wants you to teach them about the Family. That is all."

"I guess…" Naruto pouted before brightening up. "Hey, hey, there's supposed to be an initiation ceremony next month, no? I'll be seventeen by then, so they'll have to initiate me too, and dad can't keep me locked here anymore 'cause I'll have to go out –"

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"—What?" Naruto asked suspiciously when noticing their look.

"Naruto…" Sakura looked hesitant, but sighed. "It was two weeks ago."

"_EH?!" _Naruto jumped up from his seat on his bed. Sakura found the swirled patterns on Naruto's orange blanket suddenly interesting. "What do you mean?!"

"It was two weeks ago," Sakura repeated calmly.

"But that can't be!" the blond teen flailed his arms, looking lost and panicked. "It _can't _have been two weeks ago! I thought it was supposed to be next month!"

"It was early this year," Sasuke spoke this time, looking like his usual calm and composed self as he gazed at Naruto with half-lidded, bored, onyx eyes. "You missed it because _you _ran away."

Naruto grit his teeth. "Then… how come you two aren't out on some mission?"

"Because…" This time Sakura looked _extremely_ hesitant, and almost… guilty?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Boss… the Yondaime… your father… He…"

"He assigned us to watch _you," _Sasuke finished for her, as blunt and honest as ever. He didn't see the point in beating around the bush. Naruto was going to find out one way or another. Sakura obviously didn't appreciate his tactless ways and sent him a look that he ignored.

"Naruto –" Sakura started to say when realizing he hadn't said anything or reacted. Naruto's head was bowed so his bangs hid his reaction from sight.

"The initiation ceremony is something that any seventeen-year-old looks forward to…" Naruto suddenly spoke up, his tone hollow. "Well okay maybe not _any _seventeen-year-old because not all seventeen-year-olds are sent on missions for the yakuza… But it means getting out more… going on missions… doing things for your Family…" He clenched and unclenched his fists. "The initiation ceremony is like coming into your adulthood. You're no longer seen as a child in the eyes of your Family… your father…" His shoulders suddenly slumped as his hands loosened. "And I missed it because I decided to run away, because I couldn't wait a few more months."

Sakura realized his shoulders were sagged in defeat and resignation.

"It's all my fault," Naruto groaned, dropping on his bed face-first.

The rosette female looked at her friend sympathetically. At least he was taking the news better than she thought and wasn't rampaging about angrily. Personally she thought he'd be angry that his father had assigned them to watch him…

"But I can't believe my so called dad decided I need _bodyguards!" _Naruto suddenly shot up, his indignation reignited.

…Okay so maybe she spoke too soon.

"I don't really blame him," Sasuke said, spinning around in the computer chair so he was facing Naruto. "If I had an idiot son who ran away into enemy territory, I would do the same thing."

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto growled.

"And we're not really your bodyguards," Sasuke continued as if Naruto hadn't said anything. "We're your babysitters."

"Oh _fuck _you--! Babysitters my _ass!_"

"You know it is true," Sasuke smirked coolly. "The Boss doesn't trust you after you ran away."

"Go to _Hell, _Sasuke!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, hissing.

"You're so childish, dobe."

"And you're just asking for a beat down, aren't you, bastard?"

"As if you could even land a scratch on my forehead." Sasuke tapped his forehead with his thumb.

"_Argh!" _In mid-leap at Sasuke, Sakura intercepted her blond friend and threw him effortlessly across his bedroom. Naruto let out a strangled cry as he landed in a heap on his bedroom floor. Sakura, to make up for abusing Naruto, shoved Sasuke off the chair not-so-gently and the raven collided face-first into the carpet.

"Sakura-_chan," _Naruto whined as he sat up and rubbed the small of his (aching) back. "What was that for?"

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his face, wondering if it was possible to get rug burn on his face. It sure felt like he had rug burn.

"Sasuke-kun is right. You are being childish," Sakura clipped at the sulking blond. It was apparent Sasuke was starting to look smug that he won their argument, but Sakura quickly put a damper to his thoughts: "And you too, Sasuke-_kun. _Not only were you being childish, but you were also provoking Naruto unnecessarily. You _both _need to grow up." The blond sniffed before turning to 'his Sakura-chan' with shiny, awe-struck eyes.

"You sound so hot when you're being bossy."

"Can it, Naruto."

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto chimed before deflating. "I still can't believe dad made you guys my _bodyguards. _Sakura-chan shouldn't have to be my bodyguard. I feel so unmanly."

The rosette teen sighed. "Don't think too much of it, Naruto. He just wants us to stick with you, not guard you like guard dogs."

"Is he paying you?"

'Well…yeah…"

"I can't believe he's paying you two to be my friends!"

Sakura slapped her hand against her forehead. "Not like _that, _idiot! We've always been your friends, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"…" By the blank stare Sasuke sent their way, it was obvious he either: A) didn't agree with Sakura, or B) had completely tuned them both out and wasn't paying attention to their conversation at all. Knowing Sasuke it was both.

"Just say yes," Sakura said.

"Hn." It was closest to a 'yes' they would ever get from him.

"You're so _whipped, _Sasuke!" Naruto pointed out with a loud guffaw.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits and growled at the blond. "I could say the same thing about you, _dobe._"

"Sakura-chan can do with me whatever she pleases! I am hers to command!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at his female friend who – used to his flirtatious ways – merely rolled her eyes. She knew he was just messing around with her and making a joke of the crush he _used _to have on her. Not that she minded. Sometimes it amused her, but other times… she just smacked him. So she smacked him. He pouted. "Ow."

There was a knock at Naruto's bedroom door and the three teens turned to see one of the Plaza security guards there. "Naruto-sama, your guests are here."

Naruto made a face at the honorary but didn't say anything. He used to protest in the past, but gave up when it became apparent a lot of them wouldn't drop the –sama suffix. They followed the security guard out of Naruto's room, down several corridors before they eventually made it to the steps that led to the front door. From the top of the staircase they could see three pre-teens standing at the entrance, looking around and admiring the interior of the Plaza. Well, two of them were. The boy in the middle who looked about twelve with spiky brunette hair, a long scarf and goggles that kept his hair spiked back instantly spotted them at the top of the staircase and grinned.

"Naruto-nii!"

Even though Naruto complained about Sarutobi Konohamaru a lot, the two were practically like brothers. Naruto returned an identical grin as he bounded down the stairs. "Yo, Konohamaru! Long time no see!"

It seemed as if the two were going to embrace at first, but instead of embracing, they engaged in a rather – er – _complicated _hand shake that involved something resembling the patty-cake hand game, several 'bootie bumps,' before the two clasped hands and gave a firm shake. They were grinning from ear-to-ear at each other as they finished their handshake, completely ignorant to the blank, skeptical stares they were receiving from their companions and the security guards. "You still got it, Konohamaru!"

"So do you, Naruto-nii! You kind of lost some _oomf _in your bootie bump though!" Konohamaru said as he displayed just how much 'oomf' Naruto should put in his bootie bump.

"_Seriously?_" Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs with Sakura only to see Konohamaru demonstrating the perfect amount of _oomf. _"Can we get this over with?"

"You're no fun." Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke.

**Fifteen minutes later.  
**

Only when Konohamaru deemed Naruto's _oomf _good enough did he finally allow them to head into the main living room to start the tutoring that Iruka wanted them to do. The three pre-teens sat on the couch with Konohamaru in the middle and his friends on either side of him. Sasuke occupied an arm chair and Sakura a loveseat. Naruto was standing in front of the pre-teens with his hands in his pockets and a contemplative look in his face. The girl with Konohamaru had pig-tails and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a purple shirt and dark blue jeans. The other boy with them wore glasses and a gray sweater. He seemed to have a case of the sniffles. All in all, Konohamaru looked the most normal.

"Alright, we'll start with introductions. Tell us your name, age and ambition. Keep it short, sweet and to the point, capiche?" Naruto nodded to the girl. "You're first."

"I'm Moegi, eleven, and my ambition is to…um…" She pressed her finger to her chin thoughtfully before beaming, "marry him!" She pointed a finger at Sasuke, who started to cough. Sakura choked back a laugh.

Naruto smacked a hand against his forehead. What was with these women and wanting to marry _Sasuke? _ He shook his head and pointed at Konohamaru. "Your turn."

"I'm Konohamaru, twelve, and my ambition is to become Hokage!"

Naruto scoffed. "Not before me, kid. Alright, sniffling kid, your turn."

"I am Udon," the boy with the glasses had a nasal tone. "I'm eleven and a half and my ambition is to become a professional medic."

Naruto nodded. "Not bad, not bad. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, sixteen, and my ambition is to be Hokage and own Ichiraku ramen." He winked before looking at Sakura and smiling sweetly. "Your turn, Sakura-chan!"

"I am Haruno Sakura." The pink-haired teen smiled and waved. "I turned seventeen in March and my ambition is to become a great medic like the Sannin, Tsunade."

All eyes turned to Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention (as usual).

Naruto cleared his throat. "Ahem, Sasuke-bastard."

"What?"

"Your turn."

"My turn what?"

Naruto's brow twitched in irritation. "It's your turn to introduce yourselves."

"Why?"

"Because all of us already did so now it's your turn!"

"But you know who I am."

"Just do it!"

The raven-haired male signed impatiently and drawled, "Uchiha Sasuke. Seventeen. My ambition… is to surpass the one I hate most."

"Who do you hate most?" Moegi asked curiously.

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he spat, "My brother." He looked away and went back to brooding alone in his seat.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So dramatic all the time. Alright so, _anyway, _whose first time is it being in the Plaza?"

Udon and Moegi raised their hands. Konohamaru just grinned. He used to come by the Plaza a lot to hang out with Naruto. The blond teenager started to pace in front of the three pre-teens, looking like a General addressing his soldiers as he kept one arm behind his back and the other making gestures to emphasize his points. "Well then, welcome to the Plaza. For those of you who don't know the Plaza is the headquarters to the Konoha Yakuza Family. It also houses the Hokage and the Konoha's Main Family. Does anyone know what Konoha's Main Family consist of?"

Konohamaru scratched his nose. "Uh, his blood relatives?"

Moegi raised her hand. Naruto pointed to her. "Konoha's Main Family consists of the Hokage's Council, and their husband or wife, and or children if the Hokage has any."

Naruto beamed. "Good, Moegi!" Moegi beamed back proudly. "So the next question would be _who _makes up the Hokage's Council."

There was silence.

"You can look at the Hokage's Council like… the Round Table, kind of…" He ignored the confused stares they sent him. "The Round Table is made up of King Arthur and his Knights, right? So the Hokage's Council is the Hokage and his… er…"

"Knights?" Konohamaru offered with a chuckle.

"Well, yeah, basically. But we don't have Knights in this era so they're usually just referred to as Guardians." Naruto had one hand on his hip and the other was scratching his head as he thought of how else to explain it. "Or _Konoha's Guardians."_ Still more silence. He looked at the kids expectantly. "So can any of you guess who might be on the Council…?"

Udon shrugged.

"No clue," Konohamaru piped.

"I'm all out of ideas," Moegi added.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, then I expect you guys to memorize this: The Council is made up of what we call the Seven Guardians of Konoha." He started to tick off his fingers. "There's my dad who's the Boss… and then there's Ero-sennin who's like the second boss and then there's… there's…" He paused in his pacing and stared at his fingers with a frown, as if they failed at telling him who else was on the Council.

Konohamaru snickered. "Naruto-nii doesn't even remember!"

"I do too! I just… kind of forgot." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sasuke's father, Uchiha-san, is also on the Council," Sakura added helpfully.

"Right! And, um…"

"Kakashi," Sasuke added.

"Yeah! And –"

"Asuma-san," Sakura said.

Naruto pouted. "Hey, hey, _I'm _the one teaching here!"

"And Sasuke-kun and I are here to help you," the rosette pacified.

"So like, when someone becomes Hokage, they pick their own Council or what?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"Yeah. Like your grandpa had his own Council, but it changed when my dad became Boss," Naruto said with a nod. "So when I become Boss I get my own Council –"

"_If _you become Boss," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto glared at him. "Shut up, bastard! When I become Hokage, you're _definitely _not on my Council!"

"Hmph. As if I would want to be," Sasuke snorted. He ignored the tongue the dobe stuck out at him. "Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Dobe."

"Bastard."

"Dumbass."

"Jerk-off."

"Douchebag –"

"Oh it's on now, dickwad!"

Naruto let out a war cry and pounced on Sasuke, knocking his chair back as the two engaged in a fist fight. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, already feeling an impending headache looming around the corner. Moegi gasped while Udon and Konohamaru cheered from the sidelines, both making bets on who would come out of the fight triumphant. Unfortunately for them, they both lost the best as Sakura ripped them apart and sent them both flying across opposite sides of the main living room with a punch to the back of their heads. Moegi, meanwhile, looked at Sakura in a new, admiring light.

* * *

"I smell a _rat."_

He froze.

"Maybe not so much a rat but a little mouse trying to sneak around a large, big cat that'll eat it up."

_What the hell – "_AH!"

"Hehe. Got'cha, little mouse."

He stared in horror at the silver-haired man with mismatched eyes. One red eye, the other a regular, dark eye. There were pinnacles in the red eye that spun wildly and the intruder found himself unable to ear his gaze away.

"So tell me, little mouse, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked pleasantly, but the way his eyes narrowed and his tone lowered darkly made the intruder realize it was all false pleasantries. This man with the mismatched eyes was as deadly as they come. He knew because he's heard rumors about Hatake Kakashi of the Konoha Family. "Why were you sneaking around the Plaza?"

"N-n-nothing," the man stuttered. "I was p-p-picking up the dry…the dry… the dry cleaning!"

Kakashi chuckled. "That's a first. Which family do you come from?"

"The…Hanzo family?" the man looked ready to piss in his pants as his knees wobbled. The only thing keeping him up was the fact that Kakashi was holding on to the collar of his shirt with a vice-like grip.

"The Hanzo family?" Kakashi looked confused. "Is it a new family?"

"Er…no?" this time the intruder was confused.

"Are you in alliance with Ame?" Kakashi asked darkly.

"No!" He cried.

"Do not lie to me you little mouse, or I will introduce you to a friend more scary than myself –"

"Kakashi, what the _hell _do you think you're doing?!"

The silver-haired man looked over his shoulder at his boss, who was standing there with his hands on his hips, looking both irate and exasperated.

"I was interrogating the little mouse." There was nothing but pure (false) innocence radiating from Kakashi's face.

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose with a suffering sigh. "Release Hanzo-san at once."

"You know this man?"

"_Yes._" Minato took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "He picks up my dry cleaning, you fool."

"Oh." Kakashi paused. "So he was telling the truth?"

"Yes," the blond practically growled.

"Aah. My bad." Kakashi released the man who dropped to his knees with a sob. Kakashi awkwardly patted him on the head. "There, there, little mouse."

"I am _so _sorry, Hanzo-san," Minato apologized profusely as he rushed to the man's side to help him up. "Kakashi he… he can be a bit foolish sometimes." He shot the younger man a withering glare. Kakashi merely smiled and held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. Minato led the man away as he tried to calm him down, but much to he blond's dismay, the man simply refused to relax after his encounter with Kakashi. So after Minato gave his dry cleaning to the man, Hanzo had all-but high tailed it out of the Plaza.

Namikaze Minato slumped into his desk's leather chair with a sigh. Kakashi was sitting on the couch to the side, still looking like he did nothing wrong.

"And of course you're not going to apologize," Minato stated. He gave his previous student a look.

Kakashi's eyes curved pleasantly. "Nope. Ame has been acting more and more aggressively. It can't be helped if we are wary of every stranger that steps foot in the Plaza."

"Indeed. But is it Ame we should really be worried about?" The Leader of the Konoha Family linked his hands together, his features settled in grim lines. "Ame can always be put in its place. Fugaku has informed me that Otogakure has been gathering alliances."

"Oto, huh?" Kakashi mused over that bit of information. "Is it really that surprising considering who its leader is?"

"No. But it would be troublesome if Otogakure decided to form an alliance with Amegakure."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Uchiha Fugaku stepped into the office and exchanged nods with Kakashi. There was a paper in the Chief's hand that he waved in the air as he closed the door behind him and approached the Yondaime's desk. He set the paper down in front of Minato. The blond raised an eyebrow but picked up said paper and scanned it over. His eyebrows raised further the more he read.

"This is –"

"Yeah." Fugaku grunted. "It appears Oto proposes an alliance with us."

Minato snorted out loud. "What are they thinking?"

"Maybe we should consider it. Right now our main concerns _are _Oto and Ame. It would be more beneficial to form an alliance with Oto. The Ame Family is too rouge," Fugaku said. Kakashi hummed in agreement.

"Fugaku-san has a point." Kakashi's eyes twinkled as he added, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Minato didn't answer right away. After a moment's contemplation he set the proposal back on his desk and leaned back in his seat. "Kakashi, when will the others return?"

Kakashi knew who Minato meant. "I believe they will be returning in two days."

Minato nodded. "Two days then, and we will discuss our decision."

* * *

"Yakuza families originated from _shinobi _clans," Sakura iterated in front of the three pre-teens. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on opposite sides of the main living room, both fuming and glaring at each other. Sakura ignored the sparks flying between her two idiot friends. "The Uchiha Clan, for example, can be traced back to _shinobi _times. But not everyone in the yakuza families are from shinobi clans. Some people are recruited because they have shinobi ancestry running in their veins, but it may not be obvious since they'll be living as ordinary citizens. Sometimes these people themselves don't know. Like me. I was born in a civil family but was recruited here when they realized I had _chakra _that could be controlled and used for jutsus."

"Udon and Moegi come from civil families," Konohamaru said as he pointed at his two best friends. "But their families are in cahoots with our Family anyway so it wasn't that big of a deal for them. Well it kind of was since they were happy Udon and Moegi have chakra control."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yeah. My family doesn't know I'm part of a yakuza family." She winked. "They would have a heart attack if they found out. They think I'm running around with a gang though."

"Well _yeah _because you introduced them to Sasuke and Sasuke looks like a gang-banger," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke's glare hardened. "If I recall correctly you were there too, dobe."

"Hmph. At least I don't look like a brooding bastard."

"At least I'm not a blond airhead who didn't realize they were in enemy territory."

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"I would if I could!"

"A helpful jutsu is a simple binding jutsu," Sakura said cheerily. Naruto and Sasuke were struggling as if bound by ropes, but there was nothing visible that could be seen. "And a silencing jutsu." She made a few hand signs before muttering something and the two teenagers' mouths were forced shut. All that could be heard were muffled words that were probably insults, but no one could really tell. Sakura clapped her hands together and beamed at the three younger kids. "So! Are you guys hungry?"

_Scary, _were their agreed thoughts.

"Yeah!"

She ushered them into the kitchen and away from Sasuke and Naruto, leaving the two alone in the main living room. Sasuke was giving Naruto a 'It's-all-your-fault' look while Naruto sulked with tears streaming from his eyes.

_I'm hungry too, Sakura-chaaan!_


	6. The Ten Commandments

HALLO EVERYONE -wave- xD Sorry for taking an awful long time to update. _Really _I am. I am trying to do better promise ;o;

And thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. Just to answer a few of your questions: **Sasunaru **development will...be there. It's pretty obvious already that Sasuke has a thing for Naruto, but when Naruto will start showing obvious interest in return is... a mystery to me myself. xD I like _development, _if you can't tell for those of you who read yaoi high. Aha. **KakaIru **maaybe! We'll see... and as for **Val**, he'll be back. Believe it!

Anywho, thank you to El Gilliath for the wonderful beta-ing, as usual!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Co, just original characters like Val... and the movie mentioned in this chapter is _Analyze This, _which I also make no profit from.

* * *

Konoha's Ten Commandments  
1. Your Family and Hokage come first above all else  
2. You shall have no other boss but the Hokage  
3. You shall honor your Family and Hokage  
4. You shall not betray the secrets of your Family to the police or any enemy Families  
5. You shall already condemn yourself to death if you ever betray the Family in any way or form  
6. You shall murder and conduct missions in the name of your Hokage  
7. Never be seen with cops  
8. Do not touch the wife/partner of another Family member  
9. Keep strict loyalty to your Family and Hokage  
10. Respect your Hokage, women, the Family's allies

* * *

y a k u z a . 1 0 1** - 06** - The Ten Commandments

* * *

"When you're in the yakuza, your Family and Boss comes first above all," Naruto said during the second day of tutoring Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. "That is the first of Konoha's Ten Commandments." He held up two fingers. "Second: You shall have no other boss but the Hokage. Do you know what the third is?"

"You shall murder in the name of your Hokage?" Konohamaru offered.

Naruto shook his head. "That's the Sixth. Here, how about this," he held his hand out to Sakura, who gave him a few pieces of blank paper and several pencils. He distributed them to the three preteens. "Write down what you know about the Commandments, and in the order you guys think they go."

They started to do as they were instructed, that is, until Konohamaru tried to peek at Moegi's paper, only to have a pencil bounce off his forehead sent at him from one particular Uchiha. "Ow!" Konohamaru muttered, sending a sulking glare at Sasuke.

"No cheating," Sasuke said stoically, _or else _hanging unsaid in the air.

When they were done Naruto collected their papers and looked through all of them. He made a face at Udon's blank paper. "Udon you fail," the blond deadpanned.

Konohamaru snickered but pouted when Moegi smacked him upside the head. Udon merely shrugged. Naruto shifted to the next paper, which so happened to be Konohamaru's. The only ones Konohamaru wrote down were the First, Second, and Sixth Commandments. Naruto laughed. "Konohamaru you fail too." He looked at Moegi's and nodded in approval. "Moegi's the only one who got them all."

Sakura was peeking at it over his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Naruto, some of those are still wrong."

"Huh? Oh." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I just thought I'd give her credit for trying?"

"What's the Third Commandment?" Sakura asked Naruto suddenly, who blinked at the question.

"Er… You shall…um… honor your Family and Hokage?"

"Yes. Fourth?"

"Uh –"

"You shall not betray the secrets of your Family to the police or any enemy Families," Sakura said firmly, taking the floor as she ticked off her fingers. "Fifth."

"Huh?"

"Fifth, Naruto."

"You shall already condemn yourself to death if you ever betray the Family," Sasuke said, his voice dark and foreboding. The three preteens exchanged glances with a shudder. "Sixth: you shall murder and conduct missions in the name of your Hokage." He paused and fixed Naruto with a lazy stare. "You should know these, dobe."

"Shut up, bastard." Naruto sniffed indignantly. "Eighth is not to touch the wife or partner of any Family member… for she will probably break your hands and fingers without hesitation."

"Ninth is to keep strict loyalty to your Family and Hokage, and tenth is to respect the Hokage, women and the Family's allies."

"Women like Sakura-chan are to be respected," Naruto piped. "Because they're scary when they're mad –" Naruto made sure Konohamaru was between him and Sakura before the rosette could even think about hitting him. Sakura growled. "But women like Sakura-chan, although scary, are very smart and strong. Some of our enemy yakuza families are afraid of Sakura-chan because they know she can break their bones with just a flick of her finger."

Sakura's anger had waned to bashfulness as she shuffled her feet and blushed prettily. "Naruto…"

"It's true!"

"Anyway –" Sakura picked up three thick worn-looking books from a table and handed a book to Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru. "These are just light readings about our Family for you guys to look over."

"Light…"

"…Reading?"

Udon and Konohamaru exchanged horrified glances as the books dropped painfully onto their laps. Moegi just nodded intently to what Sakura said. They were different books. Moegi's book was titled _The Founding of Konoha, _while Konohamaru had _The Families of Konoha _and Udon had _The History of Konoha._

"They're pretty quick reads so you guys should get through them in about a week if you keep up with it," Sakura said, her tone business-like. "Read it like your lives depend on it, understood?"

"Uh…"

She was smiling, but there was an underlying threat in her gaze and words as she stared down the three pre-teens. They gulped in unison.

* * *

"_Whoever did that thing to you-know-who, that good friend of mine, well they're trying to do that to me now. And I'm having a lot of feelings about that. And I'm trying to get some closure on that."_

"_What kind of feelings?"_

A movie was playing on the 52" flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Two rival mobsters were conversing over the phone.

"_I'm very angry. I'm feeling very angry about that…"_

A snicker erupted from the blond hair sticking up from the other side of the couch.

"_So why are you telling me?"_

"_Why am I telling you? Like you don't know nothing about it? You know nothing? What?"_

"Aah, I love Robert De Niro," the head of blond mused, his voice muffled and popcorn-filled as he munched loudly and obnoxiously. The pink-haired smacked him upside the head while the raven-haired hissed, _shut up, dobe._

"…_fucking bury you. I'll put ice pricks in your eyes. I'll chop your fucking eyeballs. I'll send them to your fucking family so they can eat them for dessert. You understand me?"_

"_Hey, Paul?"_

"_What?"_

"_Fuck you."_

The phone call thus ended with the 'antagonist' rival mafia turning to his companion with a: _"You get a dictionary and find out what this 'closure' is. If that's what he's going to hit us with, I want to know what it is."_

Naruto burst out laughing at that point. Even Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Eventually the movie ended, and just as the credits were rolling on the screen, Minato came walking into Naruto's 'Game Room' where he, Sasuke and Sakura could usually be found playing video games or watching television. It was almost three in the morning when Minato walked in, having just managed to tear himself away from some unnecessary paper work and another meeting with the Council. He was headed to his bedroom when he saw the blue lights from the television screen emitting from the cracks of the door and stopped to check in.

He smiled to himself when seeing the three teens had fallen asleep on the couch. Sasuke was leaning at an angle with his head lolled back against the back of the couch and an elbow propped against the arm of the couch. Naruto's head had fallen on to Sasuke's shoulder and drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth and to the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. Sakura was lying curled on the couch, her head resting in Naruto's lap. They looked peaceful in their sleeps. They didn't look like the children of mobsters, nor did they look like rising mobsters themselves. They didn't look like murderers or criminals… but then again, they weren't _yet. _But it was only a matter of time.

There was no such thing as _innocence _in the yakuza. One could only protect their child for so long…

Minato let out a tired sigh as he rubbed closed lids, his shoulders heavy with exhaustion and years of violence and blood. He had a choice of keeping Naruto from the world of the yakuza. He had a choice of picking another successor that wasn't his son, his flesh and blood, his deceased wife's child. But the thing was, no matter how much Minato wanted to protect his only child and only reminder of his wife, he knew that Konoha needed him as much as he did. He knew that Naruto would be good for Konoha as Hokage. He knew all that, but it was hard to accept as a father.

He knew one day Naruto would be great, if not greater than him.

He also knew he was being selfish for keeping Naruto not known to the public, keeping him for most of his life locked up in the Plaza. But he had valid reasons, but those reasons weren't enough to keep him protected _forever. _

"_Naruto-kun missed the initiation ceremony, no?" _Minato recalled the elders addressing him about Naruto's disappearance among other things. _"I think, even though he ran away, we should make an exception and let him go through with the initiation ceremony."_

"_Sarutobi –"_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Hear me out, Koharu. While a proper punishment for running away _would _be to make him wait another year, I think as Hokage-to-be, it will benefit him in the long run to be initiated _now. _He needs to be properly trained by the time Yondaime steps down."_

"_We also can never be sure of the future," Danzo added in calmly. "It is always best to be prepared."_

_Minato took everything in. He knew full well what Danzo was implying that even Minato had to agree with. _Anything _could happen to the current Hokage. Though Sarutobi lived and still lived long enough to see his successor, attempted assassinations weren't uncommon towards current Kages. Naruto had to be prepared in case anything happened to Minato._

_When there were no further protests voiced, Sarutobi looked at Minato and smiled. "It is agreed then. Naruto-kun's initiation ceremony will be in a month's time. I'm sure you will make sure he is properly prepared?"_

"_Of course," Minato said, bowing respectfully to the elders before taking his leave._

Minato knew his son was angry at himself for missing the initiation ceremony in the first place, but he was sure Naruto's spirits would instantly brighten once he told him the elders approved him to be initiated anyway. But Minato wasn't about to wake his son for that. He did raid a nearby closet for a blanket to drape over the teens before turning off the television and closing the door to the Game Room after himself.

* * *

The next day found Sasuke and Naruto sparring outside in the Plaza's spacious backyard (if you could call it that. It was _huge). _Sakura was lying sprawled on the grass, wearing shorts, a green tank top and flip flops. It was such a nice day outside to spend it inside the Plaza. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were sitting on Sakura's right side, reading the books she had assigned to them. Correction: Moegi was reading, Konohamaru and Udon attempted to read but ended up watching Naruto and Sasuke spar instead. Everything was peaceful and dandy up until –

"YOU BASTARD!"

Sakura let out an explosive sigh. "What _now?_"

She sat up to look. Even Moegi put her book down to see what was going on. Naruto was pointing an accusatory finger at Sasuke while his other hand was clutching his aching jaw. "I thought you said no punching!"

"It was an accident," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes, exasperated. "I did it on reflex. Get over it."

"Get over it?!" Naruto repeated in outrage. "IT'S ON NOW!" With a war cry he closed the distance between them in a yellow and orange blur before tackling Sasuke down and trying to punch _him _in the face. Sasuke caught both of his fists as the two teenage boys found themselves locked in a wrestling match to gain the upper hand over the other.

Sakura had half the mind to march over there and rip the two idiots away from each other, but said idiots were shirtless as they wrestled, and watching pale and tan bodies fight against each other was just… just… She covered her nose. It was such a _damn_ shame that they were both gay. At least, Sasuke was gay and _he _knew it. Naruto still didn't know about his gay feelings for Sasuke but that was just a minor detail that could easily be overlooked. Moegi was looking at the fight with just as much awe as Sakura, while Konohamaru cheered Naruto on and Udon remained passive about the fight.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. It was warm outside. Naruto didn't have a shirt on. _He _didn't have a shirt on. And the fact that they kept bumping chests and subconsciously rubbing against each other during the little wrestling match was…not doing good things to Sasuke's body. He managed to punch Naruto off of him before things could, uh, _escalate, _and he quickly got up himself, both boys panting from the exertion as they glared at each other.

"Okay, that's enough you two!" Sakura called from where she sat.

"I need to pound him into the dirt first, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated loudly and confidently.

"The only one who will get pounded into the dirt, will be you, dobe," Sasuke practically _leered._

For some reason that made Naruto blush. Sakura giggled and quickly muffled it. "Sh-shut up, bastard! I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Naruto growled and would have lunged at Sasuke, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. He looked up in confusion to find his father smiling down at him. "Eh? What's up, pops?"

Minato always found it amusing when his son called him 'pops.' He chuckled. "I need to talk to you for a bit. I hope that is fine."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who shrugged, and nodded at Minato. "That's fine. You just saved Sasuke from getting his ass pounded. He should be grateful."

Sasuke bit his lip to refrain from retorting. He doubted the Hokage of Konoha would be all too happy to hear of his less than innocent intentions towards his son. Minato blinked in surprise at Naruto's comment and tried not to think about the innuendos underlying that simple statement. Besides, his boy was far too innocent to even think about _that… _right? Deciding that mulling over such questions would give him an aneurysm, he pushed such thoughts out of his mind and guided Naruto down the backyard, walking along a grove of sakura trees.

"Naruto," Minato started, his gaze admiring the cherry blossoms as they fluttered with a warm breeze. "When you were gone, you missed the initiation ceremony. I'm sure you realize that?"

Naruto hung his head down, but nodded. "Yeah…"

"It would be punishment enough to make you wait another year for it," Minato continued casually. He ignored Naruto's wince. "You would deserve it for running away for so long and making your father worry."

The teenager bit his lip. Why did his dad always have to make him feel so _guilty? _Sure he deserved it, but there was only so much guilt one boy could take before he exploded form guilt overload! Didn't parents understand that? He sighed and was going to open his mouth to apologize, but Minato rested a hand on his shoulder for the second time that day. "I'm not here to make you feel guilty, Naruto. Fortunately for you, the Elders and I decided it's of the utmost importance that you undergo the initiation ceremony as soon as possible."

"What?" Naruto breathed, staring at Minato in surprise. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

Minato smiled. "You'll have to be trained, of course. I'm sure you're out of shape after six months. But no worries. I have requested Jiraiya train you."

"Eeeh? Ero-sennin?" Naruto blanched at the thought of having to train with the old pervert. The older man chuckled amusedly.

"He's the only one who will get you in the shape you need to be a month from now," Minato explained. "Your initiation ceremony is in a month, Naruto. The training will be rigorous. Jiraiya may be an old pervert, but he's tough. Do you think you can handle it?"

Naruto didn't even have to think about it. "Hell yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I can handle anything, dattebayo!"

Minato grinned. "That's what I wanted to hear. You will start your training tomorrow. And _do not _forget about your responsibilities for Konohamaru and the others. I've discussed this with Iruka-san, and he believes you're capable of handling both things."

"But, but…" Naruto started to protest. He was just a teenager! Training _and _tutoring? He wasn't Sakura or Sasuke!

"Sakura-san and Sasuke-san will be there to help you." Minato squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "You will figure something out, Naruto. See it as a learning experience for you as well. You'll brush up on your Family history, as well as your knowledge of the Family in general. As the future of this Family it is important you know _everything._ This month will be taxing on you, Naruto. It'll test your mental and physical capabilities. But this will prepare you for the initiation ceremony, both mentally and physically. Do your best, okay?"

Naruto sighed, before grinning. "Okay. I won't let you down, and that's a promise!"

"I know you won't," Minato said, fondly ruffling his son's blond hair. He nudged Naruto towards his friends. "Go back to them. And try not to be too hard on Sasuke-san."

Naruto stuck his tongue out before running back to his friends. Minato watched him leave, blue eyes content to watch his son, who was always as bright as the sun wherever he went, no matter what situation may present itself to him. Always energetic. Always confident and optimistic. Minato could only hope Naruto never changed.

"You don't have to worry about Naruto-kun so much."

Minato wasn't surprised to find Kakashi leaning against the trunk of a sakura tree, his face buried in an orange book. He looked at his ex-student before turning admiring ceruleans to the blossoms. "I don't think anything can change that kid," Kakashi added.

"Hm… I believe you are right, Kakashi," Minato hummed in agreement, his heart feeling lighter. "He is too much like his mother to let anything change him…" he murmured wistfully. "Do you remember? Spring was always Kushina's favorite time of the year."

The silver-haired man closed his book. "I remember." He glanced at Minato, who was staring wistfully at the trees. Whenever the blond man thought or reminisced about his wife, he always looked older, sadder. It was hard to see such a vibrant man looking so weighed down, his heart still yearning for his lost love, still remembering every day the moment he lost the better part of himself. Those who knew Minato always found it hard to see him so devastated. Those who knew Minato, knew why he pained so much, because they knew Kushina. And she was everything to Minato. But as he raised Naruto, they saw the blond boy was Minato's new world. And over time, the man healed. But it was still hard sometimes.

They stood in silence for a while before Kakashi said, "The others will be arriving tonight."

Minato nodded, no longer looking wistful as he returned to being the Yondaime. The Hokage. Their leader. "Good."

"And I believe Itachi-kun will be returning from his mission."

Minato smiled. "Wonderful."

* * *

Sasuke felt a shiver of impending doom travel up his spine. He frowned in confusion, but shrugged it off as he turned his attention to his blond companion, who came jogging back from having a talk with his father. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear – nothing new there – but Naruto looked more excited than usual. He wondered what the Yondaime said to have possibly made the Dobe so happy.

"Guess what guess what guess what guess what!" Naruto exclaimed all in one breath as he caught up to Sasuke, who was sitting with Sakura and the other kids. The blond looked ready to burst at any given moment so Sasuke humored him with a drawl:

"What?"

"They're letting me have an initiation ceremony! It's next month!" Naruto burst out breathlessly.

"That's great, Naruto!" Sakura said sincerely, looking just as happy as Naruto. "What changed their minds?"

"I don't know! But I don't care!" He grinned. "I guess Ero-sennin's gonna be training me. Which is okay I guess."

"Does that mean we won't be getting tutored anymore?!" Konohamaru asked hopefully.

Naruto snorted. "As if. You're still getting tutored."

The brunette groaned.

"It'll be good for Naruto, too, anyway," Sakura said matter-of-factly. "The initiation ceremony not only tests your strength, but it also tests your knowledge about the Family. This will be good training for you, Naruto."

"Aah, that's what my dad meant," Naruto nodded in a moment of clarity.

One of the maids from the Plaza brought them lunch, and the teens sat outside eating, enjoying their break for what it was worth. It didn't last long before Sakura started hounding them to refresh their knowledge about the Family. She made Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru iterate what they've learned from the books thus far, while Naruto was forced to take notes. In this sense it wasn't just the students learning from their tutor, but the tutor learning from the students as well. As soon as the preteens were done with their part, Sakura took Naruto's notes away from him and started to drill him with questions.

"What year was the Konoha Family founded?"

"Er…" Naruto counted with his fingers. "Well there's been four Hokage's so far…so…four generations ago would be like….er…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura turned to Sasuke, who answered without missing a beat:

"1940."

"Who are the two founders of Konoha?" She turned to Naruto.

"Hashi…Hashi something…"

"Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara," Sasuke answered for him.

Naruto scowled. Sakura hated to do this to Naruto, but he always remembered things better if Sasuke answered questions first. They were always so competitive, so Sakura used their competitive nature to her advantage. Naruto was sulking with his arms crossed over his chest as Sakura asked a couple more questions. Naruto got some, but Sasuke answered the majority of the questions for Naruto. Sakura repeated some of the questions again to Naruto, who, just as she predicted, got the questions he previously got wrong correct.

After Sakura was satisfied that Naruto and the others _learned _something, she let Naruto and Sasuke go back to sparring after Konohamaru and his friends left. They decided to go all out this time. Personally Sakura hated when they went all out. They never let her take part in it, saying she'd get _hurt _or something. She pouted to herself. They just didn't want to fight with her because she was a _girl. _Stupid boys. Never let her have any fun…

Sasuke started to form seals with his hands as Naruto charged at him, his eyes red and the black pinnacles spinning as he activated his family bloodline, the Sharingan. _Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger… "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"_

The heat of the fire revealed a thin string attached from Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw this, the fire creeping along the thread at a rapid pace. His hand glowed blue with chakra before slicing clean through the thread and the blond leaped aside just in time to avoid Sasuke's fire. Naruto kicked off from a tree, crossing his fingers in a seal. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Two clones popped up on either side of Naruto as he landed back on the ground. Sasuke was sizing him up with his Sharingan. The three Narutos charged at Sasuke and engaged him in combat. The Uchiha intercepted all of the hits and kicks with ease, his bloodline limit allowing him to predict Naruto's moves before they happen. But they started to speed up, one Naruto leaping up to kick him in the head, and the other two coming from either of his sides. Sasuke jumped upwards, angling himself in a back flip as he kicked the Naruto in the air in the chest, sending him flying back before it popped and vanished. He landed in a crouch and kicked his leg out, knocking the legs from beneath another Naruto and sending him sprawled on his back. Before the third Naruto could even punch him, he grabbed his wrist and flipped the blond over his shoulder, landing him on top of his clone. They both popped away.

Sasuke swiveled around just in time to block an air borne kick from Naruto who jumped from one of the trees. He pushed against Naruto, forcing him to leap back and land a few feet away. Without missing a beat, the blond pulled a scroll from his pocket. It unraveled when he pulled it out, and he bit down on his thumb, drawing blood before slamming his palm on the scroll. _"Kuchiyose: Tobidogu!" _

A large shuriken replaced the scroll and Naruto wasted no time in throwing it at Sasuke. It spun a few inches above the grass, grazing the tips before curving into the air and heading for the Uchiha's head. Sasuke did a hand spring backwards to avoid the weapon. He wasn't surprised when the weapon popped and changed into Naruto, who quickly engaged him in physical combat once again. The Naruto who flung the shuriken appeared behind Sasuke. Rather than wasting his time fighting them, Sasuke jumped into the air – _Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger – _inhaling air before exhaling a large blast of fire that enveloped the two Narutos.

"It's as if you're _actually _trying to kill me, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, coming out of nowhere and kicking Sasuke in the back. The Uchiha flew to the earth, but threw his hands out in time to flip on to his feet.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with a smirk. "Now why would I try to do that, _dobe?"_

"Oh I don't know!" Naruto threw a punch at his face, but Sasuke easily side stepped it and returned the gesture. Naruto knocked his arm aside and aimed an upper cut at his chin, but Sasuke caught his fist, and then Naruto's other one. The two linked hands as they tried to push the other one back. "Last I checked we were just sparring!"

"I'm not the one who went all out at first," Sasuke pointed out, teeth gritted as he dug his heels into the grass and dirt.

"Yes you were!" Naruto protested, pushing all of his weight against Sasuke.

"It was your idea."

"Was not!"

"Was to."

"You're such a bastard, Sasuke!"

"So I've been told," Sasuke smirked, putting all of his weight in pushing Naruto back as well. He gained the upper hand since he was bigger than Naruto and the blond found himself taking steps back as Sasuke pushed him. Next thing he knew his back was shoved harshly against a tree, the bark rubbing uncomfortably on his bare back. "Ow! What the hell?!"

His wrists were pressed against the tree on either side of his head. The two boys were panting from the exertion. Naruto lifted his gaze up to find Sasuke's Sharingan had faded away, and the brunette was staring down at him intently with obsidian eyes. There was something in his gaze that made Naruto's heart race. He wasn't sure why. It confused him. Why was Sasuke staring at him like that? Like… he wasn't sure. But it was unnerving. Naruto quickly averted his gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "You can move. And don't think you've won this round. I'll get back at you, dattebayo!"

"Hn." Sasuke released Naruto. He lingered longer than was necessary before stepping back, giving the blond his space. They felt colder.

They didn't talk after that as they walked back to where Sakura was painting her toenails, clearly bored out of her mind. Naruto picked up his shirt to put it back on while Sasuke just slumped down to relax. It was the evening and the sun was starting to set. The air was getting cooler as well. Sakura stretched her legs out and wiggled her toes, admiring the hot green color she had painted them. Her finger nails were painted hot pink.

"Your toes don't match your fingers, Sakura-chan," Naruto observed in confusion.

"I know," Sakura said with a shrug.

"Er…shouldn't they match?" The blond scratched his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"If you say so…" Girls. Naruto didn't understand them.

"Let's go inside now," Sakura said, picking up her nail polish and flip flops. Sasuke picked up his shirt and slung it over his shoulder and the three teens walked up the hill and on to the terrace of the Plaza. They entered through the sliding doors into the kitchen and the boys helped themselves to some water. Naruto wandered out towards the living room, but before he could fully step out of the kitchen, he collided into something hard.

"Hey, watch it!" he huffed, scowling as he lifted his gaze, only to brighten when seeing who it was he had bumped into.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Sakura and Sasuke quickly turned to see who it was. At the sight of _that _man, Sasuke's eyes narrowed with a growl: "Itachi."

* * *

**Dun dun duuunn...**

**D:  
**


End file.
